One Shot Challenge
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is a one-shot challenge that I read in a story by Hiway202. I hope you enjoy and PM me for the rules and topics. Hope you like. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lost and Found**

Danny and Tucker were standing at Danny's locker, talking. They saw their friend, Sam, running down the halls frantically toward them. She had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, Sam, what's up? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No, I lost my necklace!" Sam panicked.

"So, what's so special about a necklace?" Tuck questioned.

"I got it from my grandma on my birthday!" she explained, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh," the boys said in unison.

"Yeah and I lost it! I need to find it!" she yelled.

At thins point, everyone was looking at them.

"Okay, Sam, calm down. Tuck and I will help you look for it," Danny said.

"Okay, where was the last place you had it?" Tucker asked her.

"I took it off for gym, then I was late and I guess I forgot to put it back on," the worried goth explained.

"Okay. Tuck, you go look in the gym and Mr. Lancer's office. Sam, check the locker rooms. I'll look in the Principle's office, the lost and found, and other class rooms," Danny ordered.

The other two nodded, hastily, and ran to their assigned destinations.

Danny looked in every class room along the way to the office. He had no luck in any room and office. His last hope was the lost and found.

He walked over, and started digging through the box. Just when he was about to give up, he saw something shiny in the bottom of the it. It was Sam's necklace! He could tell it was here. He hasn't seen her without it on since she's gotten it. He took it, and started over to Sam's locker.

Tucker and Sam were already there waiting for him.

"You find anything?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Sam and I both hit a dead-end," Tuck added.

"No, I didn't find anything," Sam's face fell. "Except for this," I smiled, pulling the necklace from behind my back. San took it from me, a d hugged me. I hugged her back, as I chuckled.

"Where'd you find it?" she questioned, excitedly.

"It was at the bottom of the lost and found box," I replied.

"You're the best, Danny!" she hugged me again.

When we pulled back, she have me the necklace a d turned around. She help her hate up, which I took as a sign to put it in her.

After I clasped it, she turned around and hugged me again.

And it was that moment I realized I like Sam more than a friend.

**Sorry if it's terrible, but here you go :)**


	2. Halloween

**I DON'T own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**Halloween**

It was a week before Halloween in Amity Park. Three students sat in the lunch room of Casper High, talking about what they were going to be for the upcoming holiday.

One of the students was a dark skinned techno geek named Tucker. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, dark green pants, and brown boots. He had black glasses, accompanied by a red beret.

Another was a pale, goth, girl named Samantha. **(Call her Sam, though, if you wanna see the next sunrise.) **She wore a black tank top that stopped right above her belly button, with a purple oval on the chest. She had a black a green checkered print knee-length skirt, purple tights, and black combat boots. A portion of her slightly longer than shoulder length black hair was in a pony tail.

The last one was a boy named Daniel or Danny. Danny wore a white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest and red lining around the end of the sleeves and the collar. His blue jeans came down to meet his red and white converse shoes. His jet black hair laid across this forehead into his baby blue eyes. The three teens were discussing their costumes.

"Should we match our costumes this year?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged.

"No," Sam said.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Sam got an idea.

"I got it!" she yelled. "We'll pick each others' costumes. Danny can pick mine, I'll pick Tucker's and Tucker can choose Danny's,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Tuck stated.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

He had a devious smile. He had a few ideas for Sam's costume.

"We have to show each other our costumes by Friday," Sam ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tucker and Danny nodded in unison.

***Friday***

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were sitting in Danny's room. All 3 teens were ready to share their costumes with one another.

"Sam, you first. What is Tucker gonna be?" Danny asked.

Sam stood up from Danny's bed.

"Tucker is going to be a pirate," she stated.

"A pirate?" both males questioned.

"Yeah, eye patch, parrot, **no PDA,**" the girl stressed the last 2 words.

"That hurts, Sam," Tucker noted. "Danny boy here, is going to be a prince," he announced.

"Oh, very cliche, Tucker," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Danny, what is Sammy gonna be?"

"Ah, yes. Sam. I thought this over for a few days and I decided on her costume. She's going to be a cheerleader," Danny said, with a very Cheshire smile.

"OH NO! I AM NOT going to be a cheerleader!" Sam protested.

"Ah ah ah, but you have to. It was in the rules. Danny got to choose what you were going to be and he chose cheerleader," Tucker told her.

"I hate you, Danny," she scowled at him.

"Love you too, Sammy," he chuckled.

Tucker just laughed.

***Halloween***

Danny was up in his room, putting on his costume. It was a white dress shirt with gold accents, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a gold crown. He chuckled as he put on the crown. He walked out the door, yelling goodbye to his parents. As soon as he rounded the corner, he went ghost a flew to Tucker's house.

Tucker was dressed in a white shirt, plank pants, black boots, a red blazer, eye patch, and a black pirate hat instead of his red beret.

After he got Tucker, he picked up Sam. They knocked on her door. When she appeared, the boys jaws hit the ground. **(Especially Danny's) **She was wearing a black tank top that cuts off at the top if her rib cage with purple lining on the neck line bottom and shoulders, black skirt that came down just above her knees with a purple waist band and purple slits on it, and black tennis shoes. She had on her usual make up, and her slightly longer than shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, falling over her right shoulder.

"Close your mouths, you might catch bugs," she giggled.

Both boys shut their mouths, as Danny started to blush.

"Uh- hey, Sam. Uh, you look -uh- n-nice," Danny stuttered out.

"Thanks, so do you," she smiled.

They both blushed, because he was still in Phantom form. He took Sam and Tucker's hands and started flying toward their destination: Paulina's Halloween Bash.

***At The Party***

Danny landed him, Sam, and Tucker in front of her house. Danny changed back.

"Ugh, do we _HAVE_ to be here?" Sam complained.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Why?" she wined.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sam, there's a free buffet in there. I'm _NOT_ missing that," Tucker told her.

"Please, Sam," Danny worked his puppy dog face.

He stuck out his bottom lip and widened and starting batting his baby blues.

"Argh! Fine!" she gave into Danny's stare.

"Thank you, Sammy!" Danny said, pulling her into a hug. He hesitantly pulled back when he realized what he did.

"I'm sorry-" he started.

"It's okay," she nodded.

"Alright, let's get inside!" Tucker cheered as he opened the door.

The room was packed. Everyone from Casper High was there. Literally _EVERYONE_.

Sam and Danny immediately lost Tucker to the buffet table. Sam just rolled her eyes a Danny chuckled. That left the two of them together for the night.

"So, what should we do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged.

Then Paulina walked up to me.

"Hey, you losers made it to my party. Where's the other geek, or did you two lovebirds ditch him?" she asked, viciously.

"First of all, we're not losers. Second of all, Tucker is over at the buffet table," Sam listed, through clenched teeth.

"And were not lovebirds!" they both exclaimed.

"Whatever," Paulina just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Did she roll her eyes?" Sam asked, ready to walked toward Paulina.

She was about to move when Danny caught her wrist. He turned her around to look him in the eye.

"No, no," he said, looking her in her violet eyes.

"Okay," she looked down, disappointed.

"Not here, and not now," he said.

"Okay," she repeated, pouting.

He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"How about instead of you killing Paulina, I'll sneak up to the DJ table and put on your favorite song?" he bargained, smiling.

"Okay," she grinned.

Danny went invisible and flew up to the DJ table. He put on '_Your Guardian Angel' _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He flew back down, becoming visible again. He held his hand out and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, charmingly.

"Sure, you Cliche," she giggled, taking his hand.

He chuckled as he pulled Sam onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers went around his neck. They started dancing, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He started quietly singing to lyrics in her ear. The moment was ruined when the song ended, and Paulina started talking.

'_Good God'_ Sam thought.

"Thank you all for coming. Know that everyone's here, we can begin voting for the best costume. Male costume and Female costume. The voting is by the buffet table. Write down your votes and put it in the box. Can't wait to hear who the winners are," she winked, and the music began playing again.

Sam could tell that Paulina was inquiring that she was going to win. Her costume was a soft pink, strapless dress that comes down just far enough to cover her butt. She had a silver wand and crown.

Sam guessed she was a slutty Glinda the Good Witch.

During her speech, every guy was gawking at Paulina. Except for one: Danny. His eyes were on Sam the entire time.

"Ugh, I hate her!" Sam grumbled.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Did you see what she was wearing? It's so degrading for girls to dress like that," she ranted.

"Actually, no I didn't see her. I was- uh- to busy looking at someone else," he blushed. She must haven't noticed because she turned to him.

"Oh, who?" she questioned, jealousy leaking in her voice.

"Oh- uh- no one," he covered, not-so-smoothly.

"Okay?" she said suspiciously.

Danny just shrugged it off. He didn't want to tell her that he ignored the '_hottest girl in school'_ to stare at her. They played a bazillion popular crap songs. Danny and Sam just stood there and talked through them. They played '_Memory_' by Sugarcult. Danny chuckled when he saw Sam's face light up. He dragged Sam back out to the dance floor. Everyone who wasn't dancing **(Like half the party)** were looking at them. All the forks were laughing at their dancing, and all the boys were staring at Sam in her costume.

They walked back over to their corner when when the song ended. After another 10 songs Paulina got up and announced the winners fir best costumes.

"Okay everyone, the votes are in. The best male costume is Danny Fenton," Danny just awkwardly walked up to the landing on the staircase where she was.

"And the winner for best female costume is... **_Sam Manson_**?" she shrieked.

Sam walked up next to Danny.

"Did you rig this?" Sam whispered.

"Nope, but I _DID_ vote for you," he smiled.

Her smile grew even wider.

"Pick your song, losers," Paulina pouted, probably because she lost.

Danny and Sam shared a look. She nodded, telling him to say it.

"'_Hero_' by Skillet," he announced.

That was their song. They knew why, it just was. The DJ started '_Hero_'. He led her down into the dance floor. Danny pulled Regardless of the beat of the song, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist for a slow dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she realized what he was doing. When the chorus started, he took her hands and started spinning them in circles. Sam couldn't help but giggle at her best friend/ crush's dancing. At the last word, he dipped Sam, and they locked eyes. They were smiling at each other and Sam was biting her lip. He leaned down to kiss her, but they were taken by surprise when the next song came on.

Startled, Sam fell out if his arms and hit the floor with a '_thud_'. Danny took her hands and lifted her back onto her feet.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Welcome, and sorry," he blushed.

"It's okay,"

They walked back over to the side, not realizing they were still holding hands. Tucker walked up to them.

"Well, I'd ask how you two are, but I can see you're doing good," Tucker said coming up behind them.

"Hey, Tuck, what do you me-" then Danny realized he was still holding Sam's hand. "Oh, Tuck, we're not-"

"Whatever you say," Tucker cut him off.

"Tucker," Sam growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he gave in.

"Good,"

"So I saw you two dancing to '_Hero_',"

Tucker winked.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked.

"You guys were slow dancing," he wiggled his eye brows.

"And again, so?" Danny piped up.

"Nothing, nothing," he grinned.

"Whatever, you weirdo," Sam said.

After a few minutes of the trio talking, Sam left to go to the bathroom.

"You were gonna kiss her, weren't you?" Tucker asked, as soon as Sam left.

"Uh- um- well-" he was cut off.

"Dude," Tuck started at him.

"Okay, so yeah, I was. So what?"

"So what? So what? Dude, kiss her! Everyone's been waiting for you two to get together! Do it!"

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"She does, trust me and everyone in Amity,"

"Okay, if you say so,"

Sam returned a minute later.

"Hey, guys, what'd I miss," she questioned.

Tucker nudged Danny, giving him the 'do-it-now-you-chicken look'.

"Nothing, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" Danny asked her.

"Sure," she replied, giving him a weird look.

He took her over to a corner where no one was. They stood there for a minute.

"What did you want to-"

Danny cut her off by kissing her. He had one hand around her waist, with the other cupping her face. After a moment, Sam caught on to what was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck a kissed him back. After a couple more seconds they pulled back.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted.

They were both blushing.

Instead of responding, she just kissed him again.

Little did they know that the whole party was watching them and Tucker was recording them. The lovebirds were too oblivious to care.

**Fin.**

**Probably sucked, but this is the best I can come up with. Hope it's good enough :)**


	3. Talent Show

**I, sadly, don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Talent Show**

Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley were walking down the halls of Casper High. They were talking Tucker's meat and technology obsession, Sam's hate toward Paulina, Danny's latest ghost fight, the usual. Then Danny saw something walking past a bulletin: a talent show sign up sheet. Danny pulled the trio over to look at it.

"You should do it, Sam," Danny said, pointing to it.

"No," she replied.

"Why not? You're an awesome singer," he asked.

"Because," she answered.

"I'll do it with you," he pleaded, giving her the puppy dog stare she can't resist.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but you HAVE to song with me," she gave in.

"YES!" he cheered, as she put their names on the sheet.

"You do realize you have to sing too?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," he smiled.

"Okay, lovebirds," Tucker scoffed to himself.

"So, Danny, you wanna come over today and find what song to do?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Danny responded.

"Cool,"

Then the bell rang.

"Alright, let's get to Lancer's class," Sam stated.

The three of them walked to the class.

***Sam's House After School***

Sam and Danny had just walked into Sam's room. They threw their bags down on the ground and plopped onto her bed.

"So any songs in mind?" Sam asked.

"Well it has to be a duet. I have 3 songs in mind. '_Hero_' by Skillet, '_Kiss Me Again_' by We Are The In Crowd, or '_Broken_' by Seether and Amy Lee," he answered.

"Oh, I like those," she replied.

"Which one should we do?"

"Well we can relate to '_Hero_', but '_Broken_' is really fun to sing. I think if we do '_Kiss Me Again_' people will get the wrong idea,"

"True, so which one?"

"Flip a coin, heads: '_Hero_' tales: '_Broken_',"

Danny took a dime out if his pocket and flipped it. It landed on heads.

"'_Hero_' it is," Danny announced.

"Cool, now lets practice," Sam ordered.

***Talent Show***

Danny and Sam were up next. Sam was hyperventilating.

"Sam, you'll do fine. I promise," he smiled.

She calmed down a little.

"Next is Danny Fenton and Sam Manson singing 'Hero' by Skillet.

They waked out and the music started.

_Danny: I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losing my fate today_

_Sam: I'm falling off the edge today._

_Danny: I am just a man, not superhuman._

_Sam: I'm not superhuman._

_Danny: Someone save me from the haze. Just another war, just another family torn._

_Sam: Falling from my feet today._

_Danny: Just a step on the edge. Just another day in the world we live. I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save me now. I need a hero._

_Sam: To save me now_

_Danny: I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save my life. A hero will save me_

_Sam: Just in time._

_Danny: I've gotta fight today to live another day. Speaking my mi d today._

_Sam: My voice will be heard today._

_Danny: I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man._

_Sam: I'm not superhuman._

_Danny: My voice will be heard today. Just another war, just another family torn._

_Sam: My voice will be heard today._

_Danny: It's just another Jill, the countdown begins to destroy us now. I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save me now. I need a hero_

_Sam: To save me now_

_Danny: I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save my life. A hero will save me_

_Sam: Just in time._

_Danny: I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save my life. I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: Just in time. To save me just in time. To save me just in time._

_Both: He's gonna fight for what's right, he's gonna help us survive._

_Danny: We're in the fight of our lives._

_Sam: And we're not ready to die._

_Both: He's gonna fight for the weak, he's gonna make em believe._

_Danny: I got a hero._

_Sam: (I got a hero)_

_Both: Living in me. I've gotta fight fur what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind._

_Danny: And if it kills me tonight_

_Sam: I will be ready to die._

_Danny: A hero's not afraid to give his life._

_Both: A hero's gonna save us just in time._

_Danny: I need a_

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save me now. I need a hero_

_Sam: To save me now._

_Danny: I need a _

_Both: Hero_

_Danny: To save my life. A hero will save me_

_Sam: Just in time._

_Danny: I need a_

_Sam: Hero_

_Danny: (He's gonna fight for what's right) He's gonna help us survive. I need a_

_Sam: Hero_

_Danny: (He's gonna fight for the weak) He's gonna make em believe. I need a hero._

_Both: I need a hero. A hero's gonna_ _save me just in time._

As soon as the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Tucker got the whole thing on video and was posting it on YouTube. Sam and Danny walked off the stage. As soon as they were backstage, Sam hugged Danny. He returned the hug. He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her back down, they released.

"That was great! You were awesome," he beamed.

"Thanks, so were you,"

They were staring at each other when Tucker interrupted.

"Hey, that was fantastic you guys," he complimented.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said.

"Do you think we'll win?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Val replied.

After a few minutes, Tucker and Valerie sat back down and Mr. Lancer went onstage.

"Okay, everyone. Your Casper High Talent Show winner is Danny Fenton and Sam Manson '_Hero_' by Skillet.

They ran out and got the trophy. Then Danny picked Sam up in a bear hug and spun her around. When he let go, he did something very unexpected. He kissed her. She kissed him back and everyone cheered louder. But the loudest one in the crowd was Tucker.

That's how the Casper High Talent Show of 2013 went.

**Fin.**

**Hope you like, and I actually did flip a coin to decide which sing to use. Please review :)**


	4. A

**I don't own Danny Phantom :'(**

**A+**

**Danny's POV**  
There was a big crowd of kids in front of the bulletin board. Everyone was going to see their scores on Mr. Lancer's big mid-term. Tucker, Sam, and I stood waiting for everyone to clear out. Finally after about 10 minutes, most of the crowd proceeded to lunch. We all stood in front of the boats, nervous. We all glanced at each other, looking to see who'd step up to look first. Sam finally took a step forward. She walked over and found her name on the board. She smiled and sighed in relief.  
"I got a 96," she laughed, winding down from her earlier nervousness.  
In Sam's good fortune, Tucker stepped forward. He found his name.  
"Yes, 83," he revealed suavely. Finally it was my turn. I turned to look at my friends, a nervous expression overtaking my face. They both smiled and nodded. I gulped as I walked over. I found my name to see that I got... Oh my gosh!  
I turned around to face Sam and Tucker, a ginormous smile plastered on my face.  
"I GOT AN A+!" I cheered.  
I ran over to Tucker and have him a high five and a guy hug. Then I speedily went over to Sam and picked her up in a hug and I spun her around. When I put her down, we started jumping up and down with excitement. I know, an A+ isn't THAT big of a deal, but it was my first one since I've gotten my powers. Cut me some slack, okay. Sam leaned up and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was so exciting, I almost forgot to blush. Almost. Hey, maybe I should start studying more often.

**I hope you like. This is the best I come up with :) I'm sorry if its bad. Love you guys.**


End file.
